fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jadis Lissandra
|name= Jadis Lissandra |kanji=かつて•リスアンドラ |romaji=''Risuandora Katsute'' |alias= Ice Princess of the Dragon Palace (氷姫の龍宮, Hyōhime no Ryūgū) Control Princess(制姫, Seihime) |race= Human |birthdate= December 21 |gender= Female |age= 16 (Pre-Timeskip) 23 (Post-Timeskip) |height= 160.02 cm (5'3 ft) |weight= Unknown |eye color= Light Blue |hair color= Blue |blood type= AB- |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= Dragon Soul |previous affiliation= |occupation= Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team= Vanquishers |previous team= |partner= Genghis Breningoch Annis Sanctus |previous partner= |base of operations=Wandering |status= Active |marital status= |relatives= Bruma (Foster Father) |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic |signature skill= |weapons= Akiraga (晶牙, Crystal Fang) |image gallery=yes }} Jadis Lissandra (かつて•リスアンドラ, Risuandora Katsute) is a Dark Mage and a young female Dragon Slayer; raised by her foster father; Bruma; an Frozen Dragon. She was trained by Bruma for most of her life until, like most Dragon, disappeared on July 7, X777; leaving her alone in the world at the young age of 14. She left her small area, hoping to find her now lost foster father, only to be meet with the strange sight known as civilization. Jadis integrated herself and soon regretted it. She was terribly judged by others due not only her magic but also her behavior, being ridiculed for such things. She began to develop a hatred towards normal people, believing that they are simply arrogant creatures that judge that which they fear and scoff at that which opposes their beliefs. Eventually, Jadis froze a village out of sheer frustration. She soon took off into the woods, staying there for two years. At one point, she happened to come across Genghis, who had just escaped from prison. She fed him and soon became rather acquainted with him, forming a bond with him. When he was ready to leave, Jadis that she wished to join him on his quest to have Dragon Slayers rule over Earthland. Genghis while hesitant at first, decided to allow her to come along, gaining his first member of his quest. Eventually they came across Annis, a White Dragon Slayer who quickly joined up with them. They soon created the organization known as Dragon Soul. Jadis is known on the team as the Ice Princess of the Dragon Palace (氷姫の龍宮, Hyōhime no Ryūgū). She prefer this title, as it sounds much cooler, than her other on Control Princess (制姫, Seihime), stating that it sounds incredibly demeaning of her. Appearance When it comes to appearance, most people state that Jadis is the ideal look for a cute child with a great amount of spunk in her. Jadis has a rather chubby face, showing that she still possess a great amount of baby fat. Jadis has a slight pale skin complexion, a side effect due to being a Frozen Dragon Slayer. Some people describe her skin as snowflakes, due to how her skin will have a certain glow when she is out in the sunlight. Jadis possess a small and thin body structure, giving her the look of a fragile girl that need protection or is simply helpless. Jadis can use this to her advantage in multiple ways, fooling her opponents; luring them into a false sense of serenity. Regarding height, Jadis is a incredibly short compared to her other companions, standing at 160.02 centimeters, this makes her a small 5 feet and 3 inches and making her the shortest in the group, something that she has shown to have a great dislike towards and has been fussing over multiple ways to try to grow in height; so far none of her methods have worked. Her hair is light blue in color, with it being styled in bobcut fashion. She has a strands of hair covering her forehead, with the middle one begin the biggest of them all. Jadis' eyes are large and round in size and shape receptively and are colored a darker blue in comparison to her hair. Regarding clothing, Jadis seems to wear only dress. Her dress seem to consist mostly of cool colors, such as various shades of the color blue. Interestingly, Jadis does not seem to wear shoes with any of her outfits. When asked why she states that shoes feel uncomfortable and that they make her move strangely. Jadis' most seen outfit is what appears to be a thigh-length summer dress; underneath that, she wears over a white blouse with luffed sleeves. She also has on what appears to be a large blue ribbon in her hair, as an addition for decoration. Before Jadis was with Genghis, she was seen wearing a tattered cloak of sorts, that covered her entire body, not letting anyone see it. She obtained said cloak from a nearby village, although it is doubted that she actually payed for the item in a way. Jadis seems to still carry this cloak to this day, although it is unknown where she keeps it, randomly pulling it out at any given moment. Post-Timeskip, Jadis has transformed into a beautiful young woman, similar to a tiny caterpillar becoming a extraordinary butterfly. Jadis' has become more mature in the body, going from appearing to have the cute little sister archetype body to that of a grown luscious onto her. She has become much taller, growing from her short 172.72 centimeters to her incredible 170.18 centimeters. This makes Jadis now 5 feet and 8 inches, an incredible growth spurt. While not much else has changed about Jadis in the physical department, she does now have longer hair, often reaching her waist area, causing her to put it into a ponytail. In the clothing department, Jadis' outfit style has not changed, still preferring to wear cool colors. Her main attire vastly resembles that of her first outfit. It consist of a tight-length summer dress, with small white triangle patterns along the bottom. Underneath that, Jadis has on a white long sleeve shirt. She also wears a pair of blue jeans and black loafers. A noticeable accessory that Jadis now has is a orange scarf that is wrapped around her neck at all times even when it is blazing hot. Personality Although seen as a child, Jadis is often shown to have a playful personality, always wanting to show that she could be happy and fun to be around, especially to her caretaker who she cares about more than anything. In most cases, she often goes to play with other kids her age in order to have fun and be the kind caring person that she believes herself to be. However, in some cases when things show to be a bit difficult and people are getting hurt, her entire personality shifts into that of a beast with the only thing on it's mind is to beat the person that did harm to her friends or those she cares about greatly. History Synopsis Equipment Akiraga (晶牙, Crystal Fang): Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Magical Abilities High Magical Power: Jadis, due to being a Dragon Slayer, is blessed with having commensurate lager amount of magical power that children her age would usually have. Due to this factor, Jadis is able to empower herself with magic, allowing her to keep with mages that are clearly much older and experienced than herself. After coming in contact with Genghis, he subjected her to his form of training to increase her magic; exhausting out her magical container. By exhausting her magical container, it will allow it to grow larger in size while at the same time causing her magic to become much denser, allowing her spells to become more potent, meaning they become much causing his magical container to grow larger in size and his magic to become much denser. This makes his spells more potent, thus more stronger. The results of this is seen when Jadis is able to unleash multiple powerful Slayer spells and still have enough power left over to sill fight on. Furthermore, being a Frozen Dragon Slayer, Jadis is able to replenish her own magical power while at the same time heal her wounds by consuming ice. Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic (凍の滅竜魔法, Kō no Metsuryū Mahō): Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of ice. This Magic allows Jadis to incorporate the element of ice into her body, gaining exclusive characteristics that are commonly associated with a Frozen Dragons. This allows Jadis to produce various ice construction that are suitable for a varying purposes, primarily for offensive and defensive. Interestingly Jadis possess an ability only available to that of Frozen Dragon Slayers; the ability to flash freeze. She is able to rapidly freeze any object or person that she wishes to while at the same time making it rather hard to nearly impossible to unfreeze. This means that Jadis can coat an object in a thick layer of ice and it will not melt. Currently the only thing that has been able to melt Jadis' ice is Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic, used by Genghis. She is also able to change the temperature of the surrounding area with her magic, lowering the climate of the area around her, which she can utilize to preform her advance spell; while at the same time, forcing her opponent to suffer to the effect of the shift in sub-zero temperature. Something that is interesting to note is that Jadis' ice is connected to her feelings, meaning the more emotional she get, the more her ice will decrease in temperature, something that is referenced to as "Sentiment Ice". In addition to the previous stated abilities, Jadis is able to consume external sources of ice to restore her body to a healthy state and regain her reserves of strength, making her immune to most types of magic that revolves around using ice. Although, similar manner to other Dragon Slayers being unable to ingest their own elements, Jadis is unable to ingest ice that she herself create. Jadis is a a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, meaning she derives her Magic from two sources: the teachings of his foster father and from the Dragon Lacrima implanted in her body. *'Frozen Dragon's Roar' (凍竜の咆哮, Tōryū no Hōkō): The most basic yet effective spell in the Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic. Jadis' breath attack, and an ice version of Dragon's Roar. To began this spell, Jadis will congregate her magical energy within her mouth and will release it towards her target, converting her magical energy into ice. This will release an arctic blast, which will freeze nearly anything around it, turn objects onto ice instantly and will go for long distances. This spell has two different variations; the first variation involves Jadis releasing a large tornado of cold wind and ice shards, traveling at incredible speeds; capable of ripping her opponent to shreds. This variation takes longer to use, as it requires the Jadis to get into a stance and build up her magical energy for a longer period of time. The second variant is a rather simple blast of sorts in which, Jadis will simply release a large blast of blue energy that radiants coldness. This blast is rather powerful, as it will flash freeze nearly all that is in it's way. This variant is used the most often of the two as it does not take as much time to use. *'Frozen Dragon's Shattered Wings' (凍竜の破砕羽, Tōryū no Hasaiwa): A unique spell that Jadis actually created. Jadis will begin to create a unique pair of wings that seem to hover near her back. These wings feed of the Eternano around them, allowing them to be sustained longer. These wing grant Jadis the ability to fly into the air, allowing her to participate in air combat. She can roam around the skies, moving at incredible speed, moving towards her opponent faster than she usually could. Interestingly, Jadis can also uses these wings as a form of defense; curling the wings around her body, she is able to block incoming spells that could do potential harm to her. Another feature is that Jadis can literally launch her wings at her opponent, striking them with a barrage of deadly ice. *'Frozen Dragon's Blade' (凍竜剣, Tōryūken): A rather simple yet effective spell. To start the procedure for this spell, Jadis will use her right palm as a base for the left fist to go over, a stance similar as to that of a Ice-Make user, and began draw on a vast amount of ice; she will manipulate the ice to form into the shape of a large boardsword. This sword is able to cleave through objects with little resistant, mostly due to the weight increasing the overall speed of the hit. An special feature of the sword is that whatever it cut, it will began to start to have ice spead across its surface. This is great when facing opponents, as it can restrict the foes' movement and will allow Jadis to attack with more fierce strikes. *'Frozen Dragon's Woven-Ice Wall' (凍竜の綾陣氷壁, Tōryū no Ryōjin Hyōheki): A defensive spell. Jadis will place her hands on the ground and cause a massive wall of ice to sprout out of the ground. This wall is able to come out fast, allowing Jadis to defend against attacks quickly. This wall is incredibly durable and solid, standing up to devastating attacks without breaking. This wall can also be used as a form of attack. By forming the wall underneath her opponent, it will rise up and pierce the opponent with its sharp edges. Jadis is also able to fire shards of ice of the wall towards the enemy, cutting them to ribbons. *'Frozen Dragon's Stardust Reversal' (凍竜の星屑逆, Tōryū no Hoshikuzu Gyaku): A unique counter spall that Jadis is able to use. Jadis is able to freeze almost incoming spells where it will be come a solid block of ice. she is able to do this by slowing down the Eternano particles around the spell that is heading towards her. Jadis can then make the block of ice unleash a flurry of icy shards as a counterattacks; these shards will then cut the opponent with a great amount of fierceness This spell does have some limitations as it exhaust Jadis if she uses it for too long, as such she uses this spell rather sparingly. *'Frozen Dragon's Ice Ring' (凍竜の氷輪丸, Tōryū no Hyōrinmaru): Jadis will began to spin rapidly on her toes, similar to that of a ballerina. Once she has build up enough speed, she will form a small blades of ice around her hands. Jadis will then maneuver herself towards her opponent while she is still spinning at high speeds. This allows to strike her opponent with deadly speed and deliver multiple slash onto their body; becoming a "spinning top of death". She is also able to preform this spell while in mid-air, rotating her body until she build up enough speed, while her ice blades are pointed towards her opponent, becoming a self-made drill. This spell however, leaves Jadis very dizzy as she is not used to rotating at such high speeds. *'Frozen Dragon's Blooming Ice Lotus' (凍竜の咲氷蓮, Tōryū no Sakihyōren): Jadis will place one of her hands on her opponent's limb, making sure to have a good grip around said area. She will then coat the limb in a thin layer of ice; this ice will then began to feed of the eternano around it, allowing the ice to spread more along the opponents body, restricting their moments to the point where they ail be unable to move at all. This spell can also cause frostbite if the opponent is exposed to the ice for too long; they can escape this spell if they produce enough heat to cause the ice to melt. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. Such techniques possess extreme backlash to the user if used incorrectly, and thus, are to used extremely sparingly. *'Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral: Heaven-Reaching Tower' (氷天百華葬•天達塔, Hyōten Hyakkasō: Tentachitō): Jadis will began to unleash her magical power, converging it into the air; this causes a unique reaction to occur. The sky will part and a hole opens up in the clouds, resulting in a large amount of snow will began to fall down onto Jadis' opponent. When the snow comes into contact with the opponent, it will began to absorb the Eternano in the air around causing ice flowers sprout all over the opponent's body, instantly trapping them in a pillar of ice. Jadis will then dash forward and strike the newly created pillar with such for that it will shatter, dealing a great amount of damage to the foe that is trapped inside of the pillar. *'Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral: Great Tearing Dragon Claw' (氷天百華葬•大破龍爪, Hyōten Hyakkasō: Daiharyūsō): Jadis begins by focusing her ice into the inner and outer part of her arm, completely freezing both as she eventually produce ice at near sub-zero temperatures as even the blood freezes when it hits the ground. After encasing her hand in a claw-ice gauntlet construct, Jadis is able to manipulate shards of the ice that break off and at times manipulate it to send it flying towards the opponent as the ice can actually instant freeze on contact. In most cases, Jadis is only able to continue this ability long as she continue to transfer energy into her claws, which can often lead to Jadis actually losing more energy when the ice is shattered by the opponent. It should also be noted that if any opponents body parts remain frozen in ice for more than five minutes, the end result would be them losing all feelings in that particular spot. *'Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral: Grand Finale of the Ice Age' (氷天百華葬•大団円の氷河期, Hyōten Hyakkasō: Daidan'en no Hyōgaki): The most powerful and destructive spell of the Frozen Dragon Slayer spells. Channeling all remaining energy into their body, the user is able to absorb most of the moisture around them, including some from the air itself as it starts to generate more and more ice from out of their own bodies as it has been seen to actually reach incredible heights as it begins to modify and warp itself into what appears to be an Ice-Dragon Shell around the user themselves. In that form, depending on the normal size of the user, they are able to send out blasts of frozen ice at near sub-zero temperatures and send out pieces of their own body to attack an opponent. It also grants the user the ability of flight, which can make travel and even air-to-air combat more easy than most other ways. A hidden ability to this is that if the user actually shapes the form around something, they have the ability to actual seal away the user like the Iced Shell spell, only without the risk of having to trade their own lives in order to complete the seal. However, the risks with this spell are extremely dangerous and is often considered to only be as a last resort. When the user is encased in the shell, the result of the drop in temperatures could affect even the Dragon Slayer user due to the magical residue in the ice when the water is transferred into the body. The second after effect of this spell also drains the user of not only all of their magics, but also their natural water reserves, making them extremely thirsty and in a very crucial state of dehydration that if not treated, could lead to the user's death. Frozen Drive Frozen Drive (フローズン・ライブ, Furōzun Doraibu):A technique that amplifies Jadis' Magic attributes, clocking her body in an aura of blue energy, which allow her to better utilize his Dragon Slayer Magic, at the same time, enhancing her physical prowess to a degree, partially her endurance; allowing her to take more powerful hits and simply shrugging off attacks. As with all Drive, Frozen Drive harnesses the Dragon Slayer's power to remarkably slay dragons, granting Jadis the ability to execute new spells as well as make her previous one's more stronger. A special feature that Jadis' Frozen Drive is that Jadis skin becomes so cold that anything she touch will be coated in a layer of ice, making it hard for one to fight against at close proximity. Jadis is able to access this because of the fact that she has a lacrima implanted into her body. Relationships Friends Enemies Quotes Trivia Behind The Scenes *Jadis' full name is a combination of two names. Her first name, Jadis, is one of the title for the White Witch from The Loin, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. Her last name, Lissandra, is taken from Lissandra of the League of Legends series. *The author thought that no matter what, there should away be a the cute yet powerful Dragon Slayer somewhere in the story and decided to create Jadis after rereading Fairy Tail. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Dragonslayer Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Soul